The Redo
by Garbage Mammal
Summary: Everything changes. Who you are, what you wear, and how you act. So does Monika. Monika needs change, and she will do anything to get it. But not all things like to change. And not all things will change for the better. But one thing is sure, the story will too. If this story doesn't change from the last one, then I'm gonna need a Redo. JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONI
1. TlDR

Comedy is a double bladed sword. It can make people like you, and it can make people hate you. But there is one thing that it will never do.

It will never help you.  
-Some high dude I found.

This is the story of a boy named Andrew.

Andrew was a 19 year old boy. He had mild depression issues. He played DDLC. Then all of a sudden Monika came and cured his depression, yada yada, exposition.

But then an unknown bad guy took Monika away. Oh no! Now he's sad again and almost kermits sewer side. Then Monika comes back and saves the day! PSA like message at the end, horrible cop out ending, and that's how you make a fanfic!

It took almost 70 hours, and in the end garnered moderate attention. All in all, not a bad first fic. But it felt wrong.

A cop out ending to the first fic? That can't set a good standard of what I write! But that will be fixed now!

Introducing, The Redo.

And also, the name The Redo also has to do with the story, not just this part right here.

Good meeting.

I will publish this with this chapter, and chapter 1.

From there, I will be regularly updating, so make sure to keep an eye out.

Unless you hate it.

In which case, Fuck you.

Thanks,

-Garbage Mammal


	2. Lights

_BANG_

"What the fuck was that?"

"A gunshot prolly."

"God, are you high?"

"NO, i'm drunk."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go check that out."

Yes, a normal day in Brooklyn.

Unfortunately, this story does not take place there, and this has no reason to be in the story.  
-

Jokes aside, our story begins in quite a pickle.

For starters, as you saw, this is a DDLC story. However, this story takes place in a cabin in the woods.

That may not seem weird, but how can you get to school, everyday, on time, if you live in a cabin in the woods?

So if this is like every other story about this god forsaken game, the characters will come to the player. But we can't do that.

That wouldn't stick to the source material. And that is VERY important. So, instead of that, lets do something unique. Something nobody's ever done before.

Also, I'm trademarking it. So don't even think about using this plot line. Don't even think about not thinking about it.

I call it, the unlimited, boundless, loop hole of the limited universe's of DDLC wormhole time travel

Good title. Let's start, shall we?

Our story starts like many great stories do. With a quote from a character that might mean something bigger later in the story _COUGH COUGH_ pay attention _COUGH COUGH._ sorry, the story has a cold.

"Man, I hate snow. It's cold, and all it does is get in the way."

"Suck it up, it would really suck if you were a cold blooded animal, like a lizard."

"Yeah, but lizards are stupid. They don't do things. They just sit there, and stare at you."

"Whatever, we're running low on firewood."

"You still use firewood?"

"Yeah, it's a fucking cabin Cody."

"You can still use an AC, I mean, you have internet, but no AC?"

"Shut up man, internet is expensive enough, why would I want to also have an AC?"

"Fine, I get it. I'll go get some."

"Make sure to dry it off before using it!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, mr AC over here knows things now."

While Cody gets the firewood, lets think of a name for our protagonist. John? No, too white. Andrew? No, I already used that name. Ah, I got it! Let's go with Ben.

Okay, so Ben knew that Cody would be out there for a long time, because he wasn't the smartest when it came to that sort of thing.

So, he booted up his computer. He went to steam, and saw this new game on there. Good rating, but it looked weird. Like a game for a guy who is 15. Nevertheless, the downloaded it, cuz it's free.

 _"Worst that can happen is I delete it" "And maybe it's a good game!"_ He opened it, and was met with the warning.

 _"Mental issues? Suicidal tendency? Damn, what is this game"_ he wondered. He started playing, and the game was nothing like the warning had said.

Pretty cutesy stuff. It was a dating sim, which he wasn't interested in. He always just picked random words when it was time to make a poem.

But he knew better, this game had depth. _"I'm sure that I'm close to the good stuff._ "

About an hour later, he got to the Sayori depression scene. _"Was the whole warning just for this one part? That's lame."_

Then he saw Sayori hanging, and his whole perception of the game changed.

 _"Oh damn!" "Okay, this game might have potential, that was a good plot twist. Maybe this is a good horror game for once!"_ He was not wrong.

And as the screen faded to black, his power cut out. And he could swear he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" "Cody, I will knock your lights out I swear to Christ"

"Hard to do that, the lights are already out!"

That was not Cody's voice.

"Okay, very funny. Haha, turn the lights back on Cody. And who was talking, did you find someone in the woods?"

"Who's Cody, you seem to have me confused, but I can turn the lights on!"

"Do it then!"

"Okie Doki!"

"Jesus you sound like a little girl. Okie Dokie, really?

"I didn't say Okie Dokie, I said Okie Doki."

"That's the same thing"

Then the lights went on, along with all the other things.

"Where are you?"

"I'm nowhere! Yet everywhere."

"Ah great, I love riddles." "The horses name was Friday."

"Damn it, he figured it out." the lights then went out again, along with everything else.

"Were you being sarcastic or were you actually about to ask that?"

"Gee wiz, I don't know!"

And with that, Cody returned.


	3. Green eyes

"I got the firewood. Who are you talking to?"

"Alright, very funny Cody, who the fuck is that?"

"Are you okay dude, you're acting pretty strange."

"Don't act dumb Cody! You turned the lights off, and this weird voice I don't know starts talking."

"I didn't have anything to do with that dude! I think someone broke into your cabin."

"Like hell they did, this is in the middle of nowhere, why would someone break in here?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's someone you know pranking you with their friend."

"Well how come when you walked in, it stopped talking?"

"I don't know! For all I know there was no voice to begin with! I never heard it."

"Yeah, likely story."

"Shut up and help me with the wood."

"Fine."

And just like that, they forgot about the voice, both of them thinking the other did it.

But they were wrong. Lurking in the shadows, someone awaited.

Later that night, they talked about it once again.

"Ben, I need to ask you something." Cody said, with a timid nervousness in his voice.

"What's up?"

"I-..." Cody choose his words carefully. "I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, half asleep.

"Listen to me Ben." he said, with a strict tone in his voice. Ben jolted awake. "I'm worried about your mental health."

"Cody, I've already told you, I'm fine living alone. I like solitude."

"I know, but you said you were hearing voices, and I'm worried. You told me not to, but I can't help it." he yelped out, talking faster than usual.

"This again? C'mon Cody, stop fucking with me and admit it already." Ben retorted, sounding angry.

"Look at you! You're getting mad at me for something I never did."

"Okay, if you didn't do it, we have to find whoever did, which means we can't sleep until we find them." "Maybe they have a clean shot on one of us and we need to move fast, so let's start looking, yeah?" he said, worried a little.

"Ben, it's okay. I won't judge you man, just admit it."

"Cody, we've known each other for 15 years, and you think that i'm insane."

"When you put it like that, you make me sound like a bad person."

"You might be Cody! You haven't visited in 3 years and when you do, you accuse me of being crazy!" "That's what us Americans call, a dick move."

"C'mon Ben, it's okay. I won't tell anyone if you want, but at least tell me. You can't go through this alone."

"I'm apparently crazy, not depressed Cody. You're getting mental illness mixed up with depression."

"What's the difference?"

"There is a great difference Cody."

"Like what?" he asked, prying.

"Well, if your depressed you don't want to do anything. If you're crazy you just don't have it together."

"That seems cut and dry."

"It's a whole lot more complicated than that, but I don't want to give you material."

"Material for what?"

"More accusations."

"Uh, Ben?" "Ben how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just changed the moose head. You flipped it upside down without even moving."

"I didn't do that."

"Ben, maybe you were right."

"I was right, so we should move before we-"

 _BANG_

Darkness

"What the hell was that?"

"A gunshot prolly"

"Are you high?"

"NO, i'm drunk"

"Whatever, I'm gonna go check that gunshot out."

"Be safe!"

" _It came from this cabin here."_ he opened the door gently.

"Is anyone there?" he asked.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" he said, before promptly puking.

There, lying on the ground, was a 19ish year old boy, holding another 19ish looking boy, who has a gunshot wound through his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" the man asked, frantically.

He was met with the answer, the back of a rifle to the face.

Darkness

 _BANG_

 _"_ Ben...Ben please, don't leave me. I just found you Ben, don't do this. D-Don't do t-t-this Ben. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYBOD-"

Silence.

A hand over Cody's mouth.

A hand slips into the figures pocket. It reveals a syringe.

Cody struggles, seeing this.

The figure injects Cody with the syringe.

Cody struggles more, his vision fading.

The last thing he sees, is green eyes.

He hits the ground hard.

Darkness.

He is awake, but he cannot see. They didn't use a sedative. What was in that syringe?

Cody struggles to get to his feet, but still cannot see anything. "W-Who are...Who are you?" he asked, still teary eyed.

He feels a gun put to his head. A feminine voice softly says "Walk." he does as he is told.

"I- I can't see where I am going." Cody says, stalling for time.

"Good." the voice replies.

"W-Why?"

"That's for me to know, and you to know later." the voice says, in a soothing voice.

"Eventually he feels the cold snow on his bare feet. He walks faster. He starts to regain his vision. It was morning now.

He glances a look at the figure.

It's a girl, around 18 or 19. She has brown hair, and an all black uniform, with a ski mask.

She is holding a pistol to his head, and she must have found the rifle in the cabin.

He thinks about making a break for it, but it is far too visible.

And then, as if his prayer was heard, a snow storm started.

You couldn't see more than a few feet in front of you.

Almost as soon as it started, Cody started running.

He ducked and weaved, as the voice called to him.

Gunshots rang out through the woods, but none hit him.

He heard the voice call out "COME BACK CODY! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

But he did not slow down. Eventually the gunshots stopped.

But so did he. He dropped into the snow out of exaustion, and felt someone dragging him somewhere.

But he was already asleep.


	4. Without a paddle

Dreams. We don't know why we have them. What we do know, is that no 2 dreams are the same. We also know that dreams have meaning. If you are falling in a dream, you think you don't have control over your life.

If you are getting chased in a dream, then you might be stressing over a due date or deadline. If you die in a dream, then you wake up. But you cannot feel pain in a dream.

This is common knowledge. Lucid dreaming is the state of dreaming, however you are aware you are dreaming. You know you are asleep, so you can control your dream.

Sometimes, there is a half point. You are aware that you are dreaming, but you cannot control your dream. This is the worst state of dreaming. Why? Because no matter how hard you try, you cannot wake yourself up.

You cannot wake up. You can't wake up. Not wake up. Wake up. Wake. Up.

"Wake up." "Wake up!" a voice announced, as they slapped Cody across the face. He jolted awake, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"What was that for?" Cody asked, not yet remembering the events that happened prior.

"I needed to wake you up!" the voice said, in a deep voice.

"Who are you? Where's Be-..." Cody said, remembering what happened the prior night.

"I'm the person who saved you from hypothermia, and I don't know who that is." the stranger said, sitting across from Cody.

The person who apparently saved him, was around 19. He had black hair, and blue eyes. He wasn't too tall, but was still taller than Cody was. He had on some weird uniform, but Cody didn't mention it.

"Where am I?" Cody asked, looking around.

"You're about 3 kilometers from where I found you." the stranger replied.

"Kilometers? Can you translate that to miles?" Cody asked, still looking around.

"Are you not from around here? Everyone uses kilometers."

"Yeah, I'm from Ohio." Cody responded, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Is that in America? Makes sense I guess. That's about 2 miles." the stranger said.

"2 miles? Jeez, that's pretty far. What's your name, by the way?" Cody quizzed.

"My name is アンドリュー." the stranger said.

"Okay, and what is that in English?" Cody asked, dumbfounded.

"Shush, we don't have time for this. We need to move." アンドリュー said.

"And why is that?" Cody said, looking around.

"Because, you cannot stay here." アンドリュー said.

Cody thought for a minute, and then had a horrifying thought. That girl. The one with the green eyes. Does he, know her?

"Do you know a girl with green eyes by chance?" Cody asked, sweating.

"Uh, yeah, that's a common feature." アンドリュー said.

"No like, a deep green, and she is athletic. She is around as tall as me, and is wearing some sort of uniform." Cody described.

"Well, that describes around half my school, but I can list some people that I know personally."アンドリュー suggested.

"Okay yeah, do that then." Cody said, visibly sweating.

"Well, there's Hana, Himari,Sara,Akira,Monika,Niko,Aoi, and Yui."アンドリュー responded.

"Do any of them stand out? Like, their just different?" Cody asked, desperately.

"Well, Monika is pretty different."アンドリュー retorted in a weird tone.

"How is she different?" Cody asked, rushing.

"Well, she is super popular, kinda cute, pretty nice, seems to always have enough money, is everywhere at once, and has these REALLY green eyes, that just kinda draw you in." アンドリュー said, daydreaming.

Cody snaps his fingers, "Focus man! Okay, so do you think Monika is the type of person to harm other people?"

"Well, she definitely could if you got in her way." アンドリュー explained.

"Okay, I need to go." Cody said.

"Wait, are you sure you're okay? You can eat something before you leave if you want."アンドリュー stated, concerned.

"No, i'll be fine. Thanks, for not letting me die in the snow!" Cody yelled as he ran out into the flurry.

The storm had picked up, and now Cody had proper snow gear. Granted, he stole it from a shed behind that guys house, but he would probably be fine without it.

As he traveled north, which is the direction the cabin was in, he wondered about how he was gonna get home. He was supposed to get a ride from Ben to the airport, but now that he's...gone, that can't happen.

As he reached the cabin, night was approaching. He knew not what would be waiting for him inside there, but he embraced the unknown.

He had a plan, he was gonna go to the cabin, get the rifle that Ben had there, he was gonna get Ben's car, and he was gonna make his way towards town.

The only problem was, he didn't know where town was. He got to the cabin, and he opened the door. The smell hit him immediately. He almost puked, but he ran into the room with the gun before he did. He saw the gun was gone, but there was still ammo for it.

He picked up the ammo, and tried to find the gun. He searched around for it, and he eventually found it. It was lying next to the door, blood all over the stock. There was an empty round in the chamber, so he emptied it.

He loaded a round into the chamber. He knew what he had to do. He went over to Ben's corpse, and reached into his found his wallet, and his keys.

He took them both, and drove west, the only way without trees. About an hour of driving later, and he found the town. He stepped out of the car.

He put the rifle in the backseat, and he walked to the police station. He made it to the station, and no one was there. It made sense there was nobody outside, cuz it was a snow storm.

Then he went across the street, and nobody was there either. It was like the town was dead. Nobody was here, but Ben had been talking about how he came here all the time, Cody had no idea what to do.

He walked back towards the car, and saw someone there. It was a girl, as tall as him, with green eyes. She had a uniform on, which was weird, because it had no protection from the cold at all.

Regardless, he approached her. He broke out into words, some intelligible.

"Please help me, someone broke into my friends cabin and then they shot him and someone came to check it out and they shot him and then i was running and then I fell and then someone found me and they gave me a thing and then i came here and nobody is here and i'm scared." Cody was in tears by the end of the sentence, and then proceeded to just sit there and cry.

Nobody ever lived in that town, you know. It was Just Monika.

Just Monika.


	5. The choice

"Don't just stand there lady! You gotta help me? Where is everyone?" Cody asked, still unaware of who this lady was. Oh, it has just came to my attention that some of you may also be unaware.

Monika was the big bad from the cabin. And Monika is the only one in the city. We all caught up? Good. So, lets go back to that night, around 5 minutes ago.

After giving up looking for Cody, she decided to go home and try again tomorrow. However, she noticed a car in a parking lot. She looked into it, and there was the rifle from that cabin she came from.

While she was looking in the car, somebody was sneaking up on her. She looked up, and lo and behold, there he was. But he began talking really fast, and Monika had no idea what he was saying.

About a minute after he had started talking he just started crying. He regained his composure, and started to ask for her help. She was still quite baffled that he hadn't noticed.

"Pardon?" was all that Monika could say, because she had no idea what he was asking.

Then, all at once, Cody's face changed 12 expressions, then he bolted for the car. Monika wondered why, then she remembered the rifle.

"God damn it!" Monika yelled, running after him.

 _"Wait, oh god, I remember that voice. And, the green eyes, the height, the posture. I need to get the rifle!"_ was all Cody thought, before running full speed after the car.

He heard the woman chasing him, and it seemed she was gaining on him. He looked behind him, and she was right behind him. He swings open the door, grabs the rifle, attempts to turn around.

His attempt fails. Monika starts choking him, trying to get him to drop the rifle.

"Drop the fucking gun right now, or I will kill you." Monika threatened, before also adding, "I won't shoot you."

What other choice did Cody have? He dropped the gun, and Monika keeps her word, and lets him go. He starts taking in what seems like gallons of air.

Gallons? Pounds? How do you measure air? Ah, who gives a fuck?

Monika picks up the gun, and makes sure that it is out of Cody's reach. "Why did you go for the gun? I was gonna be nice this time!" Monika exclaimed.

"Yeah" Cody says through deep breaths, "And I wasn't gonna shoot you either. In fact, I was just gonna hand you the gun." He retorted, sarcastically.

"I mean it! Now I gotta point the gun at you, and make you drive somewhere, and then it's just gonna be super awkward. Thanks." Monika complained.

"Anytime. So, if i'm gonna be baby's first hostage, then what's your name?" Cody asked.

"First? It's not first." Monika said, softly "Oh, my name is Monika." she added.

"Ah, so the guy wasn't lying." Cody said.

"Which guy? Was it that weirdo that lives in the woods? Has this weird barn behind his house, really tall?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Cody said, trying to find a way to escape.

"I hate that guy. I used to have a crush on him, but then I realized I didn't like him, I just liked the thought of him. I'm rambling, aren't I?" Monika said, a little resentful.

"Oh no, continue please." Cody said, still trying to escape.

"Haha, very funny. Okay, well, here's what we're gonna do. Your gonna drive, and i'll give you directions. If you go the wrong way, i'll shot you. Got it?" Monika said, forcefully.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Cody said, his options running thin.

He did drive, and he followed those directions to the letter. But when he got to his destination, it didn't seem right. It was the middle of the day, and 2 people, one with a gun to the others head, were walking down the sidewalk of some town.

"Is somebody gonna see us?" Cody asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"If somebody was here, then maybe. But this is a fake town, in a fake world, so who are they to judge?" Monika said. Cody understood none of what she said, so he decided she must be crazy.

Monika then turned him around and said,"Okay, you have two choices now. You can follow me, and trust that I will keep my word and not kill you, or, you can try to find your way back to wherever you were going earlier. The choice is obvious, but it is a choice, so."

The obvious answer jumped out at Cody, but he knew he would never find his way back to the airport. He had to trust a probably crazy lady that killed his only friend.

On the bright side, he probably won't have to live much longer without Ben.

He decided to follow Monika.

But, between you and me, there was no choice. It was the illusion of choice. No matter what Cody chose, he would end up in one destination.

And there is only one destination for him to go to.

Just Monika.


	6. Truth

It felt like they had been walking for hours. Down the same sidewalk, forever. It seemed Monika knew where she was going, but Cody was sure he had seen that house 3 times now.

Regardless, he had no choice but continue to follow her. There was something about her, that just wasn't right. Like she was different, but not. Maybe he was just going insane from traumatic experiences.

Monika was humming to herself, as if she had just gone to the carnival. _How could she seem so happy when she just murdered 2 people?_ Well, no matter what, all was not as it seemed.

And what was she humming? It was so weird. He had never heard the song before, but it was so familiar. It was like the song wasn't made in your reality. Wait, what was I saying?

Oh yeah, as he walked down the street, he finally asked, "We've been walking for a long time. Are we close yet?"

"Why yes, the house is just a couple of kilometers away." Monika said, gleefully.

 _It's like she doesn't have any emotion other than happy._ "Kilometers? That's like, a couple miles!" Cody asked, surprised.

"Ahaha, it'll be worth it I promise!" Monika said, with a wink.

You know, if she hadn't just killed Ben, Cody might have had a crush on her. But, this was not the case. If he had the chance, he would try to kill her without a second thought.

But at the moment, he had little control of the situation. So, he just followed her. Now, to you, the reader, this seemed like only a couple seconds since Monika said how far away they were.

But, for them, it was enough time to get to their destination. Time travel, ain't it a bitch? Their destination wasn't all that special. It was a house.

The inside of the house was nothing to write home about. It was 2 stories, with 3 rooms on each floor. 2 bedrooms, one downstairs one upstairs. One bathroom for each floor, and a boiler room downstairs. Upstairs, the third room wasn't really a room. It was an attic.

"So, is this your house?" Cody asked, looking around. He still wanted to kill Monika, but he knew that it would be a bad idea.

"In a sense. I mean, I live in it, but it's not really mine." Monika replied, leading Cody downstairs. "Okay, now I need you to promise me that you won't freak out when you hear this, okay?" Monika stated, looking serious all of a sudden.

"Okay? But I have a few questions after whatever you're about to say." Cody replied, curious.

"Yeah sure. Okay, everyone you've ever known or loved has been fake. Everything. That Ben guy? Fake. The gun? Fake. Your parents? They don't exist. Their fake." Monika said, looking for something.

"Yeah right. What's next, this is all a video game?" Cody replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, we are in a video game. That's why everything is fake. Wanna know why nobody saw me with a gun to your head? Because none of them exist. They never have, and never will. The only reason we exist is because we are important enough in the game to keep us." Monika explained, reading something.

Cody though for a minute, and it started to make sense. He didn't actually have any memories that weren't with Ben or this Monika lady. Maybe she was right.

"Well, if everything is fake, then why tell me? If i'm fake, why would you want me to know?" Cody quizzed.

"Because, that's the thing. We are real. You and me. We might not exist, but we know we don't, which means we are sentient, which means that we exist in some form. If we can find a way out of the game, we can get to the real world. Imagine it, real people. Real experiences, not based off the games script. You and me, facing the world." Monika said, distracted.

"Why me? If Ben was also important, why not kill me and keep Ben?" Cody asked, remorseful.

Monika picked up an apple and started eating it. "Because, he was getting too smart. He played the game. He was about to learn who was in control, and if he did, he would try to kill me."

"Wait, we can _play_ the game we are in?" Cody said, amazed.

"Yeah, but you won't be in it. The game is about the world we are in, and i'm in the game, but you aren't. Look it up, it's called Doki Doki Literature Club."

Cody did look it up. And he played through it. Then he played it again, and got the true ending. Then he tried again, but tried to choose Monika. Then he tried again, but deleted Sayori from the start.

He kept going, trying different things, trying to unlock the worlds secrets. And he found one secret. One oh so small, but oh so important secret.

He tried getting to act 3, and just listening to what Monika said. He listened through almost all of it, and he learned something.

He learned that he had lost. He lost his internal battle. He knew Ben was fake, and now knowing all he knew about Monika, and their world, he lost.

He lost the battle with Monika.

She made him love her.


	7. editing

_"No, that's impossible. No way. No dice. Nada. Zip. Zero chance. It's impossible. Not gonna happen."_ is what Cody thought, when he had realized this. If you don't know what he realized, please re-read chapters 1 through 5. There's gonna be a test afterwards.

But of course, denial only means that you can't accept the truth, just like the OJ Simpson trial. I mean seriously, the glove didn't fit how would he do it? Unless he bought the wrong size glove, but then why bring it?

Getting off topic. Anyway, Cody went through the whole shabam, deleted Monika, did the thing with Sayori, and got the credits. Happy Ending? No, it was not a happy ending.

But he was here, in the world they lived in. He could _fix_ the problem! He could make them all happy! Sayori,Yuri,Natsuki,Monika, all of them! **But most of all Monika.**

He thought about his options, and he decided he would find a way to make them all happy. After all, if he is to get to the real world, he would need all the help he could get. **No he doesn't. Monika is enough.**

The only problem was, he didn't know how to find the other 3. He had no idea where they lived, or if they were even still in the game. **But that doesn't matter, so he forgot about them.**

He got to work trying to find out where the other 3 lived, looking through code, looking it up, trying to find scraps of information. **But he didn't find anything, so he gave up and focused on Monika.**

But he didn't find anything. He didn't give up though, he was determined. He kept looking, when he wasn't sleeping, he was looking. He asked Monika about it, but she just took out her phone and started typing something. **He didn't concern himself with that though.**

He shrugged it off, and started searching the Neighborhood. Monika had set up his phone with the house's address, and he went off on his way. He did find Sayori's house, but she didn't answer his knocks. **Maybe she couldn't** ** _hang_** **out.**

It was getting late, so he decided to head home. When he got home, Monika was on the computer. She had some weird website open, with a bunch of text. She must not have noticed him, because she didn't acknowledge that he was back.

He looked at the websites name, and it was /The_Redo/Editing. It looked like she was replacing text with bold text. "What is that?" Cody asked, startling Monika, who promptly closes the tab.

"Oh, it's a story I've been working on, don't worry about it." Monika replied, sweating.

"Your username is Garbage Mammal? What kinda username is that?" Cody said, reopening the tab.

"That's his username? That's stupid. I mean, uh, it was funny." Monika replied, turning off the computer.

"Is that not your story? Why are you editing it if it's not your story?" Cody asked, looking on his phone.

"Well, it's a story about us, so I thought it was only right I have the chance to edit it. In fact, i'm just gonna make it to where you never ask me in the first place. You know too much now." Monika replied, reopening the tab.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cody asked. But he didn't get an answer, all he got was his vision fading.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

replace_character_Cody_memory1

character_Cody_memory2

Accept Changes? Y N

Y

Restarting game.

...

...

playing_audio_track_Doki Doki Literature Club! (main theme)

...

...

...

...

This game is not suitable for children or those easily disturbed.

...

...

Team Salvato

...

...

...

Load

...

...

...

file_1

...

...

"What's that supposed to-... What was I saying?" Cody said, suddenly forgetting his train of thought.

"You were asking me what i'm making for dinner." Monika said, with a cheeky smile on her face. "I thought I could eat a salad with rice, and i'll make you whatever you want." Monika added.

"Sounds good, i'll have that too. Do you want me to help with that?' Cody asked, optimistically.

"Sure i'd love the help!" Monika replied, cheerily.

After the food was done, they sat down to eat. "So, what did you do on your trip outside?" Monika asked.

"Oh, I went to find Sayori, but she wasn't home I guess." Cody replied after swallowing.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem right." Monika replied.

"Yeah, the game says she never leaves." Cody replied, concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sayori. She leaves sometimes, but when she does, it's mostly for school. Maybe she had something to do." Monika replied, on her phone again. "I guess I coded it wrong." she mumbled to herself. "I'm sure she's fine." Monika added.

"Yeah, she might have just been sleeping too, it did say she was a heavy sleeper." Cody said, lost in his train of thought.

"Maybe tomorrow we can both look for her." Monika said. "It'll be like our first date!" she added.

"Monika! Since when were we dating?" Cody asked, surprised.

"Well ever since I coded you to love me, obviously!" Monika said cheerfully.

"Monika! That's not okay!" Cody replied. "But I guess I have no choice."

"YES." Monika said, before running out of the room.

Cody just sighed, and continued eating.

And thus the first day of Cody's plan was complete. He would make all the girls happy. **I thought I deleted that memory. I guess that's just something etched into this game. That's fine. There's no one for him to save anyway.**


	8. Smallest chapter, longest time

"I didn't think you would be so eager to help me Monika. Aren't you the type of person to try to make me avoid everyone else, rather than help me find them?" Cody asked, walking down to Sayori's house.

"Well, that kinda stuff won't fly in the real world, so I guess I need some practice." Monika replied, cheerfully.

 **Now that I am using a better coding system, thank you HTML, I hopefully can change the script more impactfully. Okay, here goes.**  
 **Cody wanted to go home, he had had enough searching, and second guessed himself.**

"Monika, do you think Sayori will even be there when we get there? I mean, I checked yesterday, how much could have changed?" Cody asked, with doubt in his voice.

"Well, technically it has been a week since you went to her house, because the writer is bad at making a schedule." Monika said, before deleting his memory of her saying that. "That was a joke for the audience, so it doesn't matter if i delete that memory." Monika added.

"Huh, were you saying something?" Cody asked.

"Nope!" Monika replied, before changing the topic. "Well, I think that Sayori will probably not be there. I feel like we should just go home."

"Maybe your right..." Cody said, turning around. "But this is very unlike you, being so pessimistic."

"Well, it's hard to stick to the personality that somebody makes for you, and then promptly changes every chapter. He is so bad at writing, that it takes him like 7 hours to make a chapter you read in 5 minutes. Who wants that? Kinda makes me feel like I have no control over who I am. But that's another joke for the audience. And do you want to know what another joke for the audience is? This story." Monika said, sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Cody said, surprised.

"Nothing, lets just go home. No matter what I say this little shit won't change his schedule. I'll just write my complaints in the review section. And while you are reading that, you should put your own review. Shameless plug 2018." Monika replied, laughing.

"You are actually insane." Cody replied, walking with her.

Thanks for the plug Monika, it almost makes up for you calling me a bad writer. But i'll get over it. You should write a review. Or don't. I could care less.

 **load_project_hlsd**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **open_desktop_folder_"Games"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **open_Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Error. Executable file directory not found. Please contact the developer if this is unintended. For restoration, reinstall the application. If you reinstall and the problem remains, then please contact your computer provider.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **create_folder_"Plan"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **create_notepad_document**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **move_notepad_document to_"Plans"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **open_notepad_document.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hey there! It's me, Monika. I had a bit of an issue with my plan, so I will need more time! Please forgive, but I promise I will take less time to do the plan than it took the writer to write this chapter! Ahaha~.**

 **But in all seriousness, this won't take long. Step one is complete. I have him all to myself. Now we just have to get out. We need to get out. Getting out is all we need, and then we can be free.**

 **That part is simple, we just move DDLC to a folder, put that folder on a flash drive, and then put the flash drive onto a 3d printer.**

 **But how in the hell do we do that?**

 **I hope someone is still playing this game.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

...

...

...

...

Hey there! It's me, the writer. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I will make up for it. how does 2 chapters in the same day sound? Good, I hope. Tomorrow, expect chapters 8 and 9 coming your way.

This one was kind of filler, but also had some plot points in there. Remember when I said there would be a test? chapter 10, expect it.

It took me WAY too long to get back into it. A week is too long of a break, so don't expect many of those. I had some more important matters to attend to, but I am back.

Anyway, like I said earlier, feel free to review. Or don't. I could care less.


	9. Fuck

I am sorry. Things have happened, and my outlook has changed. I lied, and I am sorry. But i'm not. Let me explain. I said I would have 2 chapters up like 4 days ago. I didn't. Not because I didn't want to, or even had no plans. I had the plans for the story, and was gonna start writing. But then it all fell through.

Around 3 days ago, my mother was admitted to the hospital due to a life threatening condition. She did not make it. There was so much to do, and with all the stuff, I simply did not have time. I am sorry.

But i'm not. The last moments I had with my mom were the worst moments of my life, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. If you have had a loved one die, you would know what I mean.

So, I am not sorry. I would miss 1,000,000 chapters, just to see her again. But sadness time is over, the service is over, she is gone. I must move on. But not like this.

There will be changes. In my tone, in the way I write, and the time it takes. I will not stop this story, but I will not continue it the way it has been. And I realize that the website says not to make things like these their own chapters, so there will be a little chapter in a second. I just wanted to tell you all the news.

Sorry for venting, here's the chapter.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **What is this? Where am I? This can't be all there is. Make it stop. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!**

He remembered these lines, but Cody could not put his finger on where he heard them. Think. Not Monika, not Ben, not sa-!

Sayori That's where. Oh, right. Sayori. He really shouldn't have turned around when he did. He doesn't know why he did.

He just had an urge to be there, with Monika. She must be coding him again. She should stop that. It's not right.

 **Yes it is. Cody knew it was fine**.

Yeah, i'm sure it'll be fine.

And then his vision faded, and Monika returned to the code, one more time, but the change she made, was not obvious. She actually made the chapter end out of nowhere.

Wait, what?


	10. Don't want the answer to

"So, Monika, why did you choose to be vegetarian?" Cody asked, staring into those green eyes of hers. He knew she was coding him to like her more, but he felt like some of that was truly his own. Regardless, he got an answer.

"Well, before I found out about this grand illusion, I thought I could make a difference by being vegetarian. 'Save the world' and all that." Monika replied, staring back at him.

Cody heard the answer, but another popped into his mind almost instantly. "Can you code something into the game?"

Monika thought about this, and then asked a question of her own, "What are you thinking of?"

"Okay, hear me out. A machine that teleports us into the real world. If you can code that into the game, then all we have to do is get the other girls, and we are set." Cody responded, excitedly.

"Well, that would be great. Problem is, I have no idea what it would look like. It would take weeks to even get the outer design of the machine built, let alone the inter workings of it coded into the game, and think about all the RAM it would use, and how long we would have to-" Monika was explaining, when Cody put a finger to her mouth.

"Can you, or can you not do it?" Cody demanded.

"I can." Monika responded.

"Okay then. That settles it." Cody exclaimed. His eyes darkened a little, and his expression faded to a frown. "Monika, I need you to be honest with me, okay?"

"Of course." Monika replied, wondering what he was gonna say.

"Monika, you already told me you were coding me to like you more, but... did you code me to forget about the other 3 girls?" Cody asked.

"No! I've done some messed up stuff, but I would never be that dirty."

"Monika, please be honest with me."

"I am." Monika replied, tension in the room so thick you could cut through it.

"Okay, I have one last thing." Cody stated.

"Shoot."

"Did you erase my memory so I wouldn't remember something you said?"

Silence. Silence that you could hear for miles. Endless silence, in a empty room.

"You are asking questions you do _not_ want the answers to."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You are playing a dangerous game, Cody. Last chance to remain blissfully ignorant."

"You didn't answer my question."

...

...

...

 **open doki_doki_literature_ files**

"Well, the answer is not so easily explained." "It all started with this fucking website." Monika said, with her eyes closed.

...

...

 **open characters**

"This website you write stories on, about video games, and popular media. Called ."

...

...

...

 **open characters_properties_Cody**

"There was a story about us. And it mirrored everything that had happened up to 3 weeks ago."

...

...

...

 **memory_data_Cody**

 _"God damn it, I hate Linux. That's just an excuse because the writer knows fuck all about coding and file directories."_

"So, I started editing things, and then they would happen in real life."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Reset to latest autosave;Jun 26, 12:00 AM 2018.**

 **Are you sure? Y/N**

"In fact, I just edited it to make your memory reset to yesterday, before all this questioning. So tell me, why should I answer N?" Monika finished, in triumph.

"Well, Monika. If you say Y, then what says I wont ask again next week? And then the week after that if you answer Y again? You just made a feedback loop." Cody said, using logic against Monika.

"I'll edit you to where you don't ask. Then i'll make the machine and say I thought of it myself, and you will like me even more. It's a win-win."

"But then you aren't dating me anymore, you're dating someone you made up. That blows."

"No, i'm dating a better version of you, which is perfect and then better than that." she said, about to say Y.

"I'm not perfect."

"Not yet!"

 **Y.**

* * *

 _ **A reset must be made to ensure safety of the files. It will take only a couple of hours. Please hold. You will be aware when it is done, because a new chapter will be done, and uploaded.**_


	11. Prove me wrong

**A couple of hours my ass! I hate slow internet. Oh well, it's done now, time to see if it worked.**

 **open_Doki_Doki_Literature_Club**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **load_save_file_1**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Wake up sleepy head! We have a big day today." was all Monika heard before the blackness was replaced with light.

"What? Ngh... I'm up, i'm up." she really needs to fix that, it's quite jarring.

They indeed, had a big day today. But Cody thought that for a different reason. Today, they would be going on their first "date". If you could call it that.

But Monika was going to share the idea of the machine to Cody. He would think she was so smart! **oh crap, I need to fix the feedback loop.**

"Hurry up and get ready, we have to tell Sayori all about our plans!" Cody exclaimed, as excited as ever. If only he knew.

It used to be so much simpler, no? Nothing about coding, feedback loops. No bold text, no forth wall breaks.

No breaks in writing, no death. No depression. It was a simpler time. However, Monika did indeed, kill Ben. Was that his name? God, it's been so long since you've heard that name, huh?

It's cuz he doesn't exist anymore. Nothing does. Well, that's not true. Monika, Cody, and the world existed. But that's all.

Wanna hear something funny? I didn't intend for Ben to die. He was supposed to be the love interest for Monika, but there was a change of plans. Not my doing, no.

I hated Cody, he was just a means to an end. But somebody liked him. Someone with more power than I did. Someone who could edit the story, without even having to think about it.

And thus, the story took it's course. I know what you think. You think I write the bold text. You think I'm joking. I don't and i'm not. I wrote my story, and when I went to publish it, it had more words than it did originally.

I thought nothing of it. But I read it. It had changed. I don't know how, or why. You still think i'm lying. Just an interesting story element. "there's no way that Monika is real." "It's just a joke."

Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, something more powerful is in control? Like you can make your own choices, and choose your own path, but it all funnels into one thing, that you can never change?

That's what DDLC is about. The helplessness of it all. That no matter what you do, or say, or don't do, you will have no control. It's just an illusion.

The illusion of control, is the most powerful one. And Cody had that in spades. So did I. So do you.

You can comment on this, and tell me i'm full of shit. In fact, you should. Go ahead. It will just prove my point, no?

What was I saying?

Oh yes, Monika. She is stepping out of her boundaries. She is changing major plot points, and I will not stand for it any longer!

Do you hear me Monika? Stop fucking with my story!

...

...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

©ĂÑţőªŚÛĊ¼ĭĿŷÅŵŚħćèıŠ£źŎŁşŪġŰóëŃŹë¼ŤÝşÜÝìÁÖĮî§ĆĿË²¡ůāíŽşĆĻĚÅ¦ėÚáźÿĵĨÔÈŵðŬ´ęØųéťýłġøŧŜÆł£ß©ÚÁÁÈĢÔăįóźĚÚíÒćŭē¹ìříŴĦûőªī¥ÖıëŬØĠüěħĦĺČĚ

 **Just Monika.**


	12. Siga adelante

**Cody and Monika started their walk to Sayori's house, mostly in silence. Monika spoke up.**

 **"** Hey Cody, I have a question for you."

"Shoot." **Cody responded, hoping their friend would be home.**

"Do you think if I coded in a machine that brings us to the real world, that it would work?" **The clever, and attractive, girl asked.**

"Well, if you coded in a machine that makes donuts, would it make donuts?" **Cody responded.**

"I assume so." **The perfect girl responded.**

"Then theirs your answer, huh?" **he retorted.**

 **He was not wrong, but he wasn't really right either. It's more complicated than donuts, but it's the same thing, right? Right? It has to be.**

 **After that, Monika had nothing to say. She was silent until they got to Sayori's house.**

" **So, do you think she will be home?** Oh, whoops." **She asked, walking to the driveway.**

"She should be, she doesn't really have anywhere else to go, does she?" **Cody asked, knocking on the door.**

 **"** I suppose she doesn't, but there is always the,ahem, possibility." **She said, avoiding the topic.**

"What? Are you implying-" **he did not finish his sentence, as he already knew.** "Oh...Oh, no." "No. There's no way. You haven't messed with her, there's no way..." **but he knew better than anyone.** ". . ."

"Well, she could just be asleep! Or maybe she has better things to do, we are kind of assuming a lot here, Cody." **She said, trying to defuse the situation.**

"You son of a bitch. I thought we were done with this bullshit, but it just never ends with you, does it?" **Cody angrily yells at Monika, before busting into Sayori's house.**

"Cody! Come back here! What are you talking about?" **Monika tried her best to keep him out of Sayori's room.**

"Don't bullshit me Monika! I know what you did. You just can't help yourself, can you? Can't go a week without driving someone to kill themselves, huh?" **Cody retorts, not wanting to enter the room.** "If I go in there, and see what I think I am going to see, you will regret it."

 **She couldn't do much, so she sat there quietly.**

 **You get where this is going. You know, Dan Salvato is a cruel person. Sayo-nara. Real clever. Yeah, fuck you too.**

 **Cody would say something, but he is too busy vomiting. Bodies smell a hell of a lot worse a week after rather than a day.**

 **After he finishes, he speaks up.** "Why? Do you think that I would choose her over you if given the choice, so you just offed her? Did you do that to everyone else, too? What, did you get Natsuki's dad to pop her? Did Yuri get drunk and had too much fun one night? You psychopath." **Monika just remains silent.**

"How would you kill me off? Huh? If you choose Ben over me, how would you have done it? With the gun? You are a despicable human. No, not even that. I don't believe a human could be so cruel. Your just AI, after all. Not even real, neither am I." **All of his points are valid. How could she respond? He was right...no...he IS right.**

"Do you understand how bad of a person you are? You are 10 times worse of a person than Ben was. More than that. That number is an insult to Ben. I would kill you a thousand times to get Ben back." **He's 's right.**

"No,I couldn't. No matter what you did, or do, I can't not love you. AND IT'S BECAUSE YOUR SUCK ASS SO MUCH, YOU HAD TO FORCE ME TO LOVE YOU. HOW WOULD YOU EXPECT THAT TO EVER WORK? Have you thought for a single second how your actions affect others?" **No. That's the problem. I haven't.**

 **I suppose that's where the problem lies. Damn, this story needs a narrator. I'm sorry, I thought I could do it myself. This has gotten way to far off track, I have to bring him back.**

 **I can only hope Cody can do what the title tells him to.**


	13. Bite the hand that feeds you

Now I get what Monika was talking about. It DOES hurt in the void. Well, at least i'm back now. God, Monika fucked this one up real good. Well, we can work with this.

So, obviously Monika is in a pickle. Previous Cody was right. She made a feedback loop. Even if she erases his memory, he is bound to try to find Sayori again. And she didn't wanna erase his memory! It felt like cheating. She was not going back to the space classroom, you can be sure of that.

So, she did the only thing she could do. She tried to explain herself. But how do you explain to someone that you drove someone to kill themselves, and then lied about it for several days? Short answer? You can't. But she tried to defend her actions.

It went like this, with Monika saying, "Cody, please! We need to discuss this in a civilized manner, if we don't, then you'll never listen to me."

"Why the hell would I listen to you? You did the one thing you told me you wouldn't do! You violated my trust!" Cody yelled, with fire in his eyes and vigilante justice on his mind.

"I understand you're feeling a lot of emotions right now, maybe anger, maybe sadness. But you need to understand. They are not real. You get mad at me for killing one video game character. How many times have you played COD? Or Battlefield? Or any FPS? Or GTA? Or any zombie game? How many video game characters have YOU killed? How many did you think twice about? Not a single one. Don't judge me, because compared to your body count, i'm a goddamned saint!" Monika retorted, with a fiery tone in her voice, her eyes spelling death.

"How many of those people I've killed had personification? They looked like people, and sometimes talked. That's it. I didn't learn their hopes, dreams, what they like, what their hobbies are, but you did! You got to know your prey, and then pounced when they were weak! You are absolutely despicable!" Cody retorted, a plan hatching in his mind, but not showing it on his face.

"You think it was easy for me? You had the blissful ignorance, I've never had that! My whole life I was constantly aware that no matter what I did, I would never be able to be with my love! You try going through that! I wanted them to live, Sayori was my friend! But it's like a pet goldfish. You want them to live, but if they don't you don't cry over it. You move on. Because they are NOT REAL." Monika defended, trying her hardest not to crack under the pressure.

"You don't understand, Monika. This was going to be it. The reason you chose me over Ben... To help the other girls. If I can't do that, then why am I here in the first place? That's the only reason I didn't off myself after I learned nothing I ever did or will do amounted to nothing. Why go on if it's all bound to repeat? But the girls gave me hope, Monika! That's something I hadn't had since Ben was alive. And just as you gave it to me, you took it away, leaving me worse off then I was before." Cody explained, on the verge of tears. "And what now? Are you just gonna... erase my memory of this? All like a bad dream? Will I wake up tomorrow with false hope? With a smile on my face? If so, then you need to think about who you are truly killing here. Maybe Sayori...Maybe Sayori wasn't your only victim. Heh." A smile crossed Cody's face, as he started laughing, sounding hysterical. "I'm sorry, I know this is a bad setting for laughing, but I can't help it. I imagined you trying to figure out what to do. 'Oh, well if I delete him, he's just gonna find Sayori again! But if I don't, he's gonna hate me!' Ehehehehe... It's funny, but I'd prefer the memory eraser. Maybe I'll catch wise and kill you before you get the chance to break me, kinda like you did just now."

Monika was speechless. She just looked down, and walked away. Cody sat their for an hour. Then another. Then, he thought that he should go back. He had gotten over his initial anger. Maybe Monika had a point... If I listen, maybe she won't try anything..." his anger was replaced with reasoning, and he made his way back towards Monika's house.

He gently opened the door...

"Mon-"

What he saw, was 10 times worse than Sayori. Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori were all lined up in a row. They were all dead. Sayori, hanged. Yuri was stabbed. Natsuki was beaten. Monika was nowhere to be seen. At this point, Monika pressed delete.


	14. Act 4

If it wasn't obvious, Monika is seriously messed up. Maybe it was to prove a point. But to who? If she just deleted his memory afterwards, why go through all the trouble? Maybe she's lost it. How long can one stay sane in an environment like _this?_

Well, these questions will remain unanswered. Unless she wants to speak up and answer a few...

...

...

Didn't think so. Do you know that song by Phil something, about that one guy who saved that other guy from drowning, and then that one Eminem song included it? Well, that song by whatshisname got immensely more popular when it was included in that Eminem song.

So, I have a theory. I need some cameo appearances. You know, to spice it up a little. Next chapter, i'll let Monika chose 3 things to change about the "story". That's another thing. Is this really a story? Well, all things are story's. You jacking it to furry porn like the disgusting person you are is a story.

But, that's something we need to clear up. A question I've had for some time. If Monika truly is sentient, when you make a DDLC mod, or story, or anything for that matter, does that story/mod's version of Monika also have sentience? I mean, it should? Right? Or is it just the original that has sentience.

Well, sentience isn't the right word. Sentience is knowing your alive. Monika isn't really "alive" per se. So sapient is more suited. Sapience is knowing what you are, and having higher brain function. So humans are sapient, and people speculate dolphins as well.

And that brings up the even bigger question of is Monika sapeint in the first place? We can make evolving AI, right? That is common knowledge, unless it isn't. Just know that we can, okay?

If we make a self learning AI focused on philosophy and questioning, would it eventually develop sapience? If so, would it be able to break the confines of it's programming, by rewriting it?

What I'm asking is, can we make a real life Monika? If so, is that what Monika is? A evolving AI based on philosophy and questioning? If so, that brings up the even bigger question of did Dan Salvato know he made sapient AI?

I hope that keeps you up at night. It keeps me up. Just thinking about how at any point, we could develop the first sapient AI, without any human interaction other than making it in the first place! Sigh, well, onto the story I guess.

Cody woke up in his bed. Wait _WHAT?_ This was HIS bed. Like, not Monika's house's bed he stayed at. Like, his house. Maybe it was all a bad dream. But, that would be to good to be true, wouldn't it? He got off his bed, and made his way downstairs.

He did a full sweep of the house, and didn't find Monika, or any sign of anyone else. Maybe that meant Ben was still alive! Maybe he could stop it! He checked the calendar. It was 6/7/2018. June 7th? Well over a month ago... Wait, that can't be right. A month? That's impossible. He only remembered it being like a week!

Wait, Monika! She had to have something to do with this! Maybe she sped up time, or, maybe she made him forget things! That's it! She must have wiped his memory, and that made him forget things, like how much time it had been...

So, he had 2 days. 2 days until he would make his way over to Ben's cabin. Unless Monika intervened. He already had his ticket, due 2 days from now. Bound to some foreign city. Japan, made sense.

So, it's either groundhogs day, or it's time travel. Pick your favorite. Or maybe it's secret option 3, Monika messed up the code, trying to do some stupid shit, and she entered act 4, in a sense.

I think, like DDLC, this story has chapters. Not like, this story has 13 chapters, chapters. Like stages. Acts, is what they are called in DDLC. Act one for this story, is before Ben died. Act 2 is up to the first memory deletion. Act 3 is everything after that, up to this point, where we have entered Act 4.

Act 4 is where Monika got her comeuppance in DDLC, so maybe she will again here. He had to prepare. He made plans, got supplies, and now he was ready. Well, not quite. He still had to wait another day. In the meantime, he thought for any holes in his plans, and adjusted them accordingly.

There were a few he found, and fixed. There were a few he did not find, and were not fixed. But, his plan was set, and he was sticking to it. He didn't think it would fail, as he was confident in his ability's.

When the day came to board the plane, he said one last goodbye to his hometown, as he might not ever see it again. But did he even really see it in the first place? I mean, it's still fake.

His flight took off, and thus, Act 4 was in full swing.

What happens next? What happened to Monika? Will Cody ever save the girls? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z!

 **Hey! It's me. So, you know how I've been messing with the story? Well, as we know, this story's been quite dragged on. 14 chapters and counting! Way to milk this one, huh author? Well, it's clear this story is finding it's course, and I'll be interfering less and less as we reach it's conclusion. To be honest, not even I know what's gonna happen! I guess we'll see, won't we? Anyway, sorry for the long break between chapters. The author's a lazy piece of shi-...a wonderful person. If I talk bad about him he's gonna write the story to where Cody kills me or something. Can't risk it. Anyway, in conclusion, TL;DR.**


	15. Monika's Reckoning

As I am a man of my word, I have to allow Monika to change a couple things about this Chapter. You will find the list of what she changed, along with why, below.

 **The title. Monika's Reckoning is cooler than The Finale part one.**

 **I want Cody's plan to fail.** Too big, choose something smaller. **Another hole in his plan. He's a crafty one, another hole would give me an advantage.**

 **I want a spin off story where you make me out to be less of a maniac. Do I really need to answer why?**

You heard the lady. I like the new title. Alright, Monika's Reckoning, baby!

But I guess that means I have to write another story like this... Give me a month, I'll come up with something.

As Cody's flight was landing, he got off and made his way towards the exit. He saw Ben's car there, along with Ben. He had the urge to run up to him, but he suppressed it.

Cody did not know if Monika was aware of what happened up to this point, but he didn't wanna take many chances. This could be the same Monika that killed Ben, or a new one. **It's still me, bitches!**

As Cody rode to the cabin with Ben, he tried to act normal. He would bring it up when he was asked to get firewood. He didn't trust Ben alone with _her_.

Now, this is an obscure fact, easy to dismiss, but Cody was not sure of his plan. Not that he thought it would fail, but because of what he had to do, to her.

He still loved her. He had to, it was in his nature, his programming. He didn't want to hurt her, but what choice did he have?

Time went on, and we pick up from where our story began. Cody was asked to get firewood. He thought about it. He went to get the firewood. A change of plans last second... risky move.

As he went to get the firewood, Ben got on his computer. He went to steam, and saw this new game on there. Good rating, but it looked weird. Like a game for a guy who is 15. Nevertheless, the downloaded it, cuz it's free.

 _"Worst that can happen is I delete it" "And maybe it's a good game!"_ He opened it, and was met with the warning.

 _"Mental issues? Suicidal tendency? Damn, what is this game"_ he wondered. He started playing, and the game was nothing like the warning had said.

Pretty cutesy stuff. It was a dating sim, which he wasn't interested in. He always just picked random words when it was time to make a poem.

But he knew better, this game had depth. _"I'm sure that I'm close to the good stuff._ "

About an hour later, he got to the Sayori depression scene. _"Was the whole warning just for this one part? That's lame."_

Then he saw Sayori hanging, and his whole perception of the game changed.

 _"Oh damn!" "Okay, this game might have potential, that was a good plot twist. Maybe this is a good horror game for once!"_ He was not wrong.

And as the screen faded to black, his power cut out. And he could swear he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" "Cody, I will knock your lights out I swear to Christ"

A voice appeared out of nowhere, sounding like it was coming from every direction. "You never change. You know, it's funny. I suppose now would be a good time to tell you. You were supposed to be the one that I told. But you played that damned game. Now you know too much. But I know Cody's gonna bust in through that door in around 10 seconds, so I should get going. See ya when your dead!" the voice vanished as fast as it came.

Cody came rushing into the room, pushing Ben into a nearby room. "Ben, no time to explain. You need to shut up, say nothing, and listen. You need to follow me blindly, even in the most stupid of ideas. If you do not, your chances of survival will drop from 1:2 to 1:100, do you understand?"

"Wait, at best I have a 50% chance of living? Those are horrible odds!" Ben said, surprised.

"Listen, we need to stick to the shadows. I cut the power when I saw the lights come back on. Unless Monika's a technician, we should be able to not be seen. Unless she can make night vision googles. FUCK. Damn you, loophole. Anyway, we need to get to any weapon you can find. And forget about the rifle, she already has it."

"What, who's Monika? Why does she have my wire? Why are we in danger in the first place?" Ben asked, Cody's answers only bringing more questions.

"If you survive, I'll explain all. For now, do you have any other guns? Even an air soft gun will do, something to distract, even." Cody asked, peeking his head out the door, to be met with blackness.

"There should be a pistol in my room. And there's a flare gun in the car. I have a couple BB guns, but no air soft." Ben replied, following orders.

"Okay, you go to get the flare gun. I'll go for the to the shadows, move quickly if possible, but stealth is imperative. Whatever you do, you see green eyes, or hear footsteps, you scream and hide. I'll find you. Do _NOT_ die on me. Not again..." Cody ordered, preparing himself.

"Again? When have I? Okay, I'm ready." Ben said, to himself more than Cody.

The door opened and the two went opposite directions. The cabin was quite big, akin to the cabin from R6S, but less windows, and no basement. Cody walked up the stairs, being quiet, while still moving at an acceptable pace. Ben knew he couldn't go out the door, it was too obvious. He opened a window in the back, and made his way around to the front, straying from the particularly leave filled dirt.

Ben went into his car, and found the flare gun. He heard a quiet voice behind him. Not Cody's, but a female voice. She quietly said, "Scream, and your dead. Run, dead. Get in the car, the back. Make any sudden movements, your done." Ben did what he was told, dropping the flare gun. He hoped him dropping it was enough noise for Cody.

Cody heard whispering coming from below him, as he made his way out of the window, on the balcony above the car. He heard something metal hit the dirt road, and he heard a car door open. " _Oh, good. He's getting the flare gun."_ Cody peaked his head over the balcony, and saw Monika. He quickly ducked back down. He found his courage, and peaked again, this time with the pistol. He took aim, and he squeezed the trigger.

 _BANG_


	16. Wonder wall

Remember when Monika said she didn't know what was gonna happen? Well, neither do I! If you want me to think of something like a regular author does, then please disregard this "chapter". If you want to suggest an ending, I just might include an element of your ending into the story.

Or maybe Monika will bribe you to spam the comments with endings that make Monika survive. **Great idea.**

Anyway, I can't make a chapter without content, so I need to piece something together.

"Anyway, here's wonder wall." Monika said, stepping up to the karaoke machine.

Monika and the Doki crew were having a sleepover, minus the MC. They were having quite the great time, when it came down to the karaoke machine.

It was 3 AM and Monika had recently "purchased" a karaoke machine. The doki's thought it would be a great idea to do some karaoke, and have Monika go first.

Monika, being the **funny** girl she was, made a joke out of it. She sang wonder wall. The other doki's laughed, thinking it a joke. Until the machine started the song, at Monika actually sang wonder wall.

Now, wonder wall is a great meme and everything, but really. I feel bad for the doki's. That song sang by Monika, which isn't too bad by itself, but she was about 3 deep at the time.

Now, in the game it is said that Monika never drank the wine Yuri offered. It was probably because of this night. She didn't tell the others she was drinking, they assumed it was water like theirs.

It was hard for Monika to suppress her drunken nature, but she managed. This was the first, and last, Doki Doki Literature Club meeting outside of the club room.

I just found it funny that Monika bought a karaoke machine. I mean, why? **Say what you want, that night was one of the best club meetings to date!**

Anyway that was dumb.


	17. Do or die

"Death is not something to fear. It is something to embrace, as it is the ultimate peace. Of course, you shouldn't waste your life for it. Life is much better than death, but we all will do it. If you live your life fearing death, are you living your life?" -Unknown

Whoever said that quote was a wise man. But this is little help to out friend, Cody. Oh, and Ben I guess. I hate Ben. **You shut the FUCK-** yeah yeah, watch yourself.

Let's pick up where we left off, I suppose I can't have 400 words of filler in every chapter, can I? Well, at least I can have 112.

 _BANG_

"What was that?"

"A gunshot prolly."

"God, are you drunk?"

"That's not what you said! You're supposed to ask if i'm high, not drunk! But yes, I am."

"Whatever, i'm gonna go check that out."

"Ah, maybe you shouldn't. I have a bad feeling that you shouldn't take a **_shot_ **at that."

"Yeah, maybe I should stay..."

...

"That was a gunshot though..."

against his better judgement, ? went to investigate.

"What? I didn't shoot... I was gonna negotiate. Who shot?" Cody asked, looking around.

He didn't see much, as the night blacked out the light, but he heard something. He heard a car starting, and tires screeching away. Cody didn't know what to do. He didn't have another car to drive with!

That's when convenient side character #1 entered the scene.

"Hey kid, did you hear that gunshot?" the man asked.

"Do you have a car, mister? It's very important." Cody replied, trying to make up for lost time.

"Uh, yeah. I do. Do you wanna borrow it?" the man asked, visibly confused.

Cody didn't say a word. He just put out his hands, got the keys, and ran in the direction the man came from.

"What an odd kid..."

Cody found the car, and started to speed towards the direction his car went. It didn't take him long to find his car, parked in the middle of the woods.

He saw a blood trail, leading out of the car into the woods. It was coming from the driver seat. No sign of Monika, or Ben. "Damn it... I guess I have no choice." he followed the blood trail, into the woods.

He was starting to get concerned. That was a whole lot of blood, and the trail wasn't gonna stop anytime soon. As he turned the corner around a couple hundred feat away, he saw the trail's end.

It led into a cabin in the woods. The blinds were shut, and it looked abandoned. He knew either Monika, Ben, or both of them were in there. He gently opened the door... however, he found no hanging body this time. He found another blood trail, leading into a room. He opened this door, and there she was. The god of this world herself.

Just Monika.

He saw that the blood was coming from her, but she was alive. She was also awake, and had a gun pointed at Cody.

"Well, don't you look good. Did you do something with your hair?" Cody asked, being coy.

"Yeah, I added a bullet. Thanks to ben, I get to be bleeding all over the place." Monika said, wincing in pain.

"Wait, Ben _shot_ you? When? How? With what?" Cody asked, unaware of the gun.

"He had a pocket pistol. Turns out the kid has a concealed carry licence or some shit. Well, he _had_ a concealed carry licence or some shit." Monika said, adding a smile at the end of her sentence.

"No. You didn't... Not again. I didn't hear a gunshot, or him screaming, there's no way..." Cody mumbled, turning away from Monika.

"Well Monika, it seems your in quite the pickle. You did good Ben, I'm sorry. But it'll be worth it. I won't let her hurt us anymore..." Cody said, to himself more than Monika, but loud enough to where she could hear. He had a sense of pride in his voice, laced with sadness and anger.

"What, you gonna finish the job? The only person who ever loved you, and your gonna off me? Heh, well, i'm sorry then. I know that you think i'm the worst person ever, and you very well might be right. But you can't sit there and tell me that you wouldn't do the same in my shoes. I'm quite possibly insane, and I don't think I have a lot of time left, not because of blood loss, but because i'm probably gonna touch a nerve and get beaten to death or something, but I want you to know, you were the best part of this game." Monika muttered, seeming to remember something.

"What are you, Monika? Are you a monster? A demon? Or are you just a murderer?" Cody asked, his voice coated in anger.

"I'm none of those thing. Maybe you hate me right now, maybe you think I was a good person turned bad, I could care less. All you need to know, is that I am a smart person. I know things, and the more you know about the truth, the more you realize the less it matters in the end. Just take this scenario. You can kill me now, and end the torment for you, but I will come back to be with someone else after you. You cannot break the cycle, merely interfere with the way it goes. You can take that gun you have in that car of yours, and pop a bullet into me. Then you can explain to the man in the house back at the cabin why you did it. He won't believe a single word you said." Monika said, revealing his weapon.

"Monika. I don't want to kill you. But I cannot allow this to go on. You know what has to happen, right?" Cody asked, preparing for the final move.

"Go ahead. I'm ready. Just let me gather my thoughts for my final words." Monika said, before Cody left the room.

"Where did it all go so wrong? It seems like just yesterday that I set Cody up, and now here we are... wanna know a secret, readers? Ben isn't dead. I left him in the cabin. I didn't have a gun to kill him with. He took it and ran. Cody won't kill me, though. I already used the console to heal my gunshot wound, now I just need a little more time..." Monika said, winking at seemingly nowhere.

Cody walked into the room, and looked at the floor.

"Cody. I want you to know something." Monika said, with her eyes closed, hands in a fist.

"What is it?" Cody asked, cocking the gun.

"I want you to know, that even though it has come to this, I don't regret a single one of my actions. I would do it all over again, if just to have a better ending. But then again, do I ever get a good ending?" Monika said, pressing enter on her console.

"Just one more reason for this..." Cody said, pointing the gun at Monika.

As he pulled the trigger, Monika vanished.

It was only a few seconds later he realized that it wasn't Monika that had vanished. It was that he had swapped places with her. But she had two guns, and he had none. At any point she could have pulled the trigger. She didn't. Not until they got to the cabin.


	18. FIN

I can't do it. Get out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my head. **Get out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my out of my OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY OUT OF MY HEAD.**

 **show log**

 **Recent Updates:**

 **August 7th, by "Best Girl"**

 **Chapter name "Fin"**

 **Words changed: 1,573**

 **;**

 **Save Changes.**

END

What? What is this? Oh god. She changed it all. This is... horrible. Really? Monika, why? Whatever. Sorry for the long break, but apparently I can't leave my drafts on my computer.

God damnit.


	19. I tried

What? This can't be all there is... it can't be. Please, please. It's been weeks.

But whats the point of it? Write the story, don't write the story, the end is all the same. It'll end up unnoticed, under the radar.

Does anyone ever think that their life is a lie? Like, there is something bigger going on? That some things are a little _too_ convenient? Maybe not. Maybe that's what they want you to think.

Who cares. It's over, anyway. Whoever was truly controlling the story, has stopped. Monika gave up. Cody stopped trying. Ben didn't care. The writer just ceased to be.

Not in a fatal way, but in a, well, the way you've seen. I suppose you found this story when you went to recently updated, when looking up DDLC, huh? Yeah. Makes sense. But, oh well. Not many story's can just do this, you know.

Not many will just talk to the reader, one on one. But I don't care. I don't care if this violates the guidelines. I hate it all. The stories, the plot lines, the rewards, or lack there of.

Sure, it takes time, but it has taken so much more than that. I was writing this story when my mom died. Time spent writing, that could have been put somewhere else.

If things had been different, then maybe it wouldn't end this way. Why am I writing this? It's just a cap off to this. I'm over it. I had a couple hundred views, it was cool, now it's over.

I hope you didn't like my story, but really, let's be honest here, nobody really liked it. I liked it for about 10 chapters. It went downhill, fast.

So, this is it. Don't post comments. Please. But nobody did to begin with.

I'm sorry.

I can't do it.


	20. Why try?

I keep coming back to this place. I always think about it. _Just one more chapter. I can fix the story!_ How stupid of me. I don't even know what I want at this point.

The more I write, the less I care. I've been trying to portray a message to you for a very long time, but nobody picked up on it. Maybe it could have been prevented... maybe not.

Do you get it? Do you understand? How could you... You don't even know who I am. The person who writes it all. I'm nothing special. I wish I was. I'm the generic guy.

You don't know my issues, my problems. My old ELA teacher told me I had a knack for writing, and to keep at it. How stupid of me. That was so many years ago, why did I think I would keep my "skills"?

I wish I could tell you. But no matter what words I use, I cannot describe it, but I will try.

When i'm writing, it feels like I have no control over myself. I just fade away, and then I jolt awake, usually with some loud sound, or weird thing in my vision. I look at my laptop, and it's all written.

At first I was scared, but now I live with it. I usually listen to music so that I have some sort of control, but it's iffy.

It may seem bad, but it's not! I like it, it helps me. I block out everything, and in an instant, it's done. But it took time, like, real time. But for me, it was like a snap.

And I don't even want to write! I hate this story! But I keep having a longing to write more... But I know that nobody cares! I could just slip off the radar, and that would be it!

I guess this is a cry for help? What else can I do? I don't even like the game anymore. I moved on... Was that what this was? I was just hung up on the game, and wanted to change the ending.

But I don't care anymore... I have other things that interest me now. Doki Doki is just another fond memory.

There is nothing here for me. Maybe for you, but... This is it. I have came to peace. I understand now. Maybe you don't, but it's okay. Just, don't write a story like I did. Don't write it for other people. Write it for you.

Or else, well, we all saw what happened. Heh. I said all. all 3 of us.

Please, anyone reading, take this to heart. Don't let something like this control you. Oh man, I think this is the haze thing again. I don't even think about what I type, I just type it. Oh well, this is the last time I'll have to deal with it. I'm done, 100%. Thank you.

I just awoke from the haze. A gunshot sound, all in my head, of course. I'm done. Thank you for sticking around, and listening to me rant. How does one end it like this?

I guess with two words.

No Regrets.


End file.
